


Nostalgia

by fossyfoxx



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossyfoxx/pseuds/fossyfoxx
Summary: As the winter snow falls at an old park, Tomoe reflects on the memories created there. (Short Story.)
Kudos: 6





	Nostalgia

It was the middle of winter, and though it was cold with frigid winds, it did not distract the young Tomoe Udagawa at all. She simply walked at her usual pace, each breath puffing out a visible gust of air that would quickly blow behind her, then disappear. She knew where she was going, but could not decipher why exactly she was heading there; there was no other explanation than her emotional impulse, anyway. With a brief sigh, she made a turn, and the park that she intended to visit came into view. After a few more steps, she arrived at the entrance, immediately noticing that it was not empty. She anticipated that it would be quiet and vacant, but found herself in the midst of laughing children playing in the snow. The sight did not displease her, however; instead, she smiled and made her way to a nearby bench, settling down to watch the chaos.

Nearby the tallest slide, which was clean due to the children carelessly sliding down it, was a child hiding behind it, taking shelter because another kid was chasing her and throwing snowballs. Her shield did not prevail, however, for the other girl managed to hit her with one. The exclamation, "Hey, stop that!" was enough to remind Tomoe of her own childhood, where she'd frequently pursue her best friend, Himari. Whether they were playing tag, hide and seek, or any other games, she always found herself antagonizing the pink-eyed girl. She couldn't understand why exactly she did it, especially considering that seeing Himari upset was one of the things that broke her heart the most. She just did it.

Unable to come to a satisfactory conclusion, Tomoe let her attention return to the park, focusing particularly on an apparently timid child was watching the other children play.

The sight of this child struck Tomoe in a peculiar way. She knew who the boy reminded her of: Ran Mitake. Remembering that Ran seemed most scared of her when they first met, she felt a sense of guilt. Although she tried things like calming her voice to make her more comfortable, it all fell apart when they broke into fights. As much as Tomoe wished these fights were infrequent, there was no use in hiding the truth. Tomoe loved Ran, but they seemed to provoke each other so easily. _Maybe that is to be expected when a loud and confident personality meets a shy and embarrassed one_ , she thought, but blaming their conflicts on fate did not relieve her like she expected.

She felt the urge to apologize, suddenly. She genuinely wanted to be a better person, even if it seemed like it was for selfish reasons at times, and she didn't want Ran nor Himati to resent her. They meant a lot to her. Sighing, and with a slight nervousness, she pulled out her phone and opened the Afterglow group chat. Swallowing her fear and replacing it with determination, she began to type.

_"Hey, guys. Why don't we all meet at the park, for old time's sake?"_

_"Sure. Sounds like fun!"_

Tomoe smiled. The past filled her with nostalgia, but she could admit to herself that sometimes "the same as always" needs a bit of change.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really short story, but I wanted to capture Tomoe in a way where less means more. I'm not sure if I succeeded, but I hope this was pleasant to read nonetheless. It's my first fanfiction in awhile, so I anticipate that I can only improve from here! Thank you for reading.


End file.
